Trouble with Family
by zayshadowflo
Summary: A Mysterious, Dark source is brewing within the Sakurazaki Family and its Kingdom. Will they find out what it is or will they surrender to the source of Darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Sakurazaki's

Name: Tory Sakurazaki

Birthday: November 17

Blood Type: A

Popularity: Very Popular

Occupation: Student

Age: 16

Gender: Girl (hermaphrodite)

Family: Setsuna Sakurazaki (older sister), Max Sakurazaki (older twin sister), Uncle Naota Sakurazaki, the brother of their late father who is trying to kill them in order to become Demon King of the Wolves and Bird tribes.

Powers and Fighting Style: Wolf and uses a sword like Setsuna

Friends: Everyone in the class 2/3-A

Likes: Family, Friends, Asuna, Steak, Tomatoes, Rice Balls, Chicken, Lamb, Running, Wrestling, Dogs, Music, Soccer, Outdoors, Fighting, Winning, Gray, Red

Dislikes: Uncle, Cats, Fan Girls, Annoying People, Talkative People, Eggs, Losing, Stuck Ups, Idiots, and making others worried

Summary of Tory: Only Setsuna, Max, Star, Andrea and Rocky know that Tory is actually a girl who was born with a male body although she does act more of a boy and would rather be called a boy, but later on Konoka, Asuna, and Evangeline knows. He (She) came to Setsuna's school along with Max in order to get away from their Uncle. Tory gets pumped when fighting demons that had surrounded the school along with his (her) sisters. When he (she) was introduced to Setsuna's class he was annoyed when all the girls kept looking at him (her) and Max. Tory and Max both share a dorm together although Tory always preferred the couch. Tory's eyes glow blue when he (she) turns into a beast halfway. Tory sometimes lose control over his (her) mind and heart when he (she) is fully werewolf.

_Chapter 1 the Sakurazaki's _

The roaring sound of a demon was heard throughout the night in a Kingdom killing innocent people in its way. Its claws smashing houses while its yellow eyes search for any survivors. "Come on Tory we have to stop the demon from destroying the Kingdom!" said Max, my twin sister as she leaped from house to house in her wolf form, her black hair flowing in the wind.

I nodded and then took out my sword following her. (_From the looks of it, the demon looked to be half bear and half bird but easy to take down, well in my opinion)_

While I was lost in my thoughts, Max had already begun to attack the demon kicking it in the face

"Tory what are you doing standing around?" Asked Maxey who jumped down to my side.

"Nothing I was just analyzing where the weak spots are". I said turning to see Max with concerned eyes

"Oh so uh where are they?" said Max

"It's the wings, we have to aim for the wings then the head" I said while looking at the demon

Got it, now come on let's kill this thing! Said Max as she jumped onto a roof

I smirked while following her, gripping my sword tightly getting ready for any attack

"Max take the left wing and I'll take the right" I shouted while avoiding the claws

"Alright" said Max giving me a thumbs up before going off

As I watched Max take off, I quickly, but quietly crouched to face the demon's right foot where I then used my sword to stab the demon in its leg, making it unbalanced and scream in pain after that I headed for the right wing, but before going to the wing, I looked over to where Max was, instead of fighting the demon she was too busy saving the villagers._ Looks like I have to kill this thing myself_

As soon as I reached the right wing, I felt a huge wind pick me up and knock me into a building _Shit I forgot about the tail _I quickly got up despite the searing pain in my shoulder, and had started coughing with all the smoke around

TORY!

I turned around to see a girl with brown hair and worried hazel eyes approach me

"Star what are you doing here?" "It's dangerous for you to be here, go back to your own kingdom" I said while panting

"Well hello to you too grumpy and for starters I came to help"

"Star seriously, get out of here it's too dangerous"

"I'm not going anywhere, I came to help and that's what I'm going to do and since your wounded you can't do very much, so let me help you" said Star with pleading eyes

"Fine as long as you stay hidden and safe ok?"

"Ok, now let's see that shoulder of yours" said Star as she started to take my shirt off

"No, there's no time for that I have to kill this beast now before the entire kingdom is destroyed"

"But Tor-

"Finally I found you guys, we got a big problem" said a girl with black hair pointing her finger towards the demon

Andrea what are y-

As I looked to where Andrea was pointing, I saw the demon grinning and heard shouting coming from its mouth, still smashing as many houses as possible. _Dammit Max_


	2. Chapter 2: Demon

Recap:

_"Finally I found you guys, we got a big problem" said a girl with black hair pointing her finger towards the demon_

_"Andrea what are y-"_

_As I looked to where Andrea was pointing, I saw the demon grinning and heard shouting coming from its mouth, still smashing as many houses as possible. "Dammit Max"_

Chapter 2: Demon

"How did she end up in the demon's mouth?" I asked trying to calm down

"Well it uh happened after sis here left to go find you in the rubble, leaving Rocky, Max and I to evacuate some of the villagers from their homes, but Max although didn't really help she was too busy attacking and distracting the demon until it decided to grab one of the children stuffing her in its mouth, but I did try telling Maxey it was dangerous but of course the villagers are important to her so she went in and never came back" said Andrea shaking her head, panting

"That idiot!" I said while looking at the demon

"I can't believe she actually went into that monsters mouth" said Star with a worried look

"Hmph typical of her" I said with my arms crossed then it just hit me, if Star and Andrea are here then where is-

"Andrea where is Rocky?"

"Um well you see I-"

As if on cue, we heard a scream nearby then a laugh from the demon, I quickly looked to where the demon was and saw Rocky running for her life trying to get away from it, but the demon was too fast for and soon she was in its grip screaming for help

My blood was now boiling in rage at this point as I transformed into my wolf form gripping my sword tightly forgetting the intense pain in my shoulder. I looked towards Star and Andrea; they both looked at me with pleading and worried eyes.

"Don't worry I'm going to take care of this once and for all so stay hidden and take my sword with you guys I don't need anyone else getting hurt in this massacre"

They both nodded and with that said I stood on all fours getting ready to take off until I felt something grab my tail. I turned my head to see Star grabbing my tail. "Please be careful Tory" said Star as she kissed my cheek

I nodded and once again took off running to where the demon was. I leaped from house to house getting closer and closer until I came face to face with the beast. I growled with pure anger and hate to distract the demon from squishing Rocky to death.

"Tory H-help!"

"Hold on Rocky I'm coming don't panic just stay calm and relax!" I yelled angrily while dodging the demon's claw._ If I can only take off its arm and free Rocky, I can then make it to its head and release Max along with the child_

With that I quickly stood upright to reach for my sword but it was not there "_crap I gave it to star"_, Dammit, All right change of plans I need to free Max in order to save rocky, but how the hell am I going to do that? "_If I can get its claw in my direction I can use it to climb up near its mouth to free Max then save Rocky"_

"Rocky hold on a little longer ok?" "I've got a plan" I yelled while looking at Rocky's puzzled expression

She nodded despite the pain look in her face I continued to run around the demon to find a perfect spot to lure it and once I did I barked angrily to gets its attention

The demon finally stopped what it was doing and turned into my direction swinging its free arm onto the building "_now's my chance_"

I then leaped onto its arm and started running towards its head

_"Don't"_

_"What the?" "Where the hell did that voice come from?"_

I kept running while I tried to look around to see if it was Rocky, but she was still struggling to free herself forget it I have important matters to deal with right now

"Finally I made it" I said panting on the demons shoulder "_now if I can just get it to open its mouth"_

I looked up at its eyes and thought of something that will help "_my claws"_ "_Heh well this is going to be fun"_ as I climbed near its right eye making my claws longer and sharper I slashed its left eye making the demon stumble and screech in pain

"Well now you learned not to mess with me" I said smirking  
_All right now's the time to put my plan into action_, while the demon was screeching in pain I cautiously entered its mouth

"Max it's Tory where are you?" I yelled as my ears perked up listening to any type of movement

"Hey Tory!" "Up here!" yelled Max

"Prince Tory help us!" Exclaimed the girl

I looked up and around following Max and the girls voice "_dammit it's getting dark in here I can't see anything,"_ so I started to sniff for Max's scent until I felt something furry, wet and soggy hit me in the face

"Heya Tory long time no see" said Max laughing while dangling in the air along with the little girl

"You idiot!" "Do you think this is some kind of game?" "Your life along with this girl was in danger!" I growled as I used my claws to free max and the girl

"Well if you must know life is a game Tory you just got to go with the flow" said Max scratching the back of her head

"Go with the flow?!" "You rocky and this girl could've been killed if I hadn't come!"

"Geez Relax Tor we can fight about this later right now we got to kill this beast" said Max looking at me with serious eyes

"Tch now you get all serious but we'll continue this later" I said with a smirk

"Haha I'm always serious you just don't know when I am" said Max holding the girl

"Just grab the girl and let's get out of here" I sighed

"All right let's go!" Said Max as she did a fist pump

I nodded and stood on all fours "I'll go first and create an exit for us"

"Ok" said Max nodding

I ran to the front of the mouth and used all of my strength to open the beak of the demon "Alright go!" I said gritting my teeth

"C-c'mon I can't hold it much longer" I yelled towards Max

"Hold on I'm running as fast as I can the demon keeps moving its tongue side to side it's pretty annoying you know" yelled Max

"Whatever Max just hurry up my shoulder can't take it anymore" I said wincing in pain

"Almost there!"

"C'mon c'mon" I yelled seeing Max stop _why did she stop?_

"Tory!" "The demons going scream get down!"

"What?!" "Gahh are you fricken serious!" I said gritting my teeth

"Just get down!" Yelled Max

I quickly listened to max and got down barely making it in time as the demon screeched  
_I feel like my ears are bleeding_ I thought while covering my ears

When the demon finished I got back up and started to lift the beak again, with more force this time

"Max!" "Go now before it starts screaming again!" I yelled closing my eyes

"Haha I made it!" Said Max smiling

"Great now if you can just jump out" I said

"Yeah yeah" said Max rolling her eyes

As Max jumped out I quickly followed her to the forest where the rest of the villagers were

"Now it's time to save Rocky" I said towards Max as she placed the little girl down safely

Right let's go! said Max heading to the village

"Max we need to distract the demon instead of attacking it, if we attack the demon we might hurt rocky" I said running ahead

"Ok I'll distract it while you get rocky it'll be less pain on your shoulder plus I have a bone to pick with it" said max running in a different direction

"Fine with me" I yelled leaping onto a house looking at the demon

While max was distracting the demon I slowly climbed up to where rocky is and unfortunately she was unconscious "_now if I can get it to release her"_

"Well here goes nothing" I said biting the demons paw while digging my claws into its flesh at the same time

The demon screamed and shook its paw up and down releasing rocky into the air  
I jumped and quickly caught rocky in my arms bridal style landing on the ground, carefully running to where star and Andrea were

_"They both were in the same spot where I left them"_

"Here" I said handing Rocky to Star who looked worried

"Don't worry she just unconscious due to exhaustion" I said in a quiet voice

"Oh ok" said Star but gasped when she saw blood stains on Rocky's clothes

"What happened?!" "Why are there blood stains?" asked Star looking at me with a "don't lie to me look"

"The blood came from my shoulder" I sighed looking at Star

"Don't tell me you opened it even more!" yelled Star handing Rocky to Andrea

"I didn't Star" I said backing away

"Really?" "Then why do I see half of your shirt bloody?"

"It's from the demon, look Star I don't have time for this I need to help Max" I said looking up at the demon

"Tory if it's from the demon your whole shirt would be bloody, but only half of your shirt is so don't lie to me Tory let me take a look at it and help you" said Star coming closer and closer

Before I could answer she had already took my shirt off and gasped covering her mouth while Andrea gasped as well

"See I told you it's not that serious" I said looking at the both of them

"Not that serious?!" "You have a giant hole in your shoulder Tory!" yelled Star

"She got you there Tory" said Andrea nodding

"Look Star I'll make a deal with you, when this is all over I'll let you heal me, slap me, whatever you want but right now I need to help max out there ok?" I said grabbing my shirt

"But your should- ok fine but this time promise that you'll be careful out there and come to me if you need help also for me to heal you whenever?" said Star leaning into my chest

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no Tory?"

"Yes I promise Star" I sighed

"Good and Seriously you have to stop that habit of yours" said Star backing away from me

"Oh and here take your sword you might need it more than us" said Star handing me my sword

"Thanks and stay here like before make sure rocky and Andrea don't run off" I said turning my back to them while putting on my shirt

"Hey!" "I heard that!" "I don't wander off I only do it to annoy star!" exclaimed Andrea who was holding rocky in her arms

"Heh I'll be going now see you guys later" I yelled putting my sword in its case on my back

"All right, you and Max be careful out there!"yelled Star

"Yeah show the demon whose boss" yelled Andrea

I nodded and started to run to where Max was "_you demon just messed with the wrong family"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Recap:**

"All right, you and Max be careful out there!"yelled Star

"Yeah show the demon whose boss" yelled Andrea

I nodded and started to run to where Max was "_you demon just messed with the wrong family"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The Beginning

Max I'm back I said panting

"Well took you long enough Tory, it was getting pretty boring distracting the demon by myself, so were you and Star finally hitting it off?" asked Max trying not to laugh as she elbowed me

"Shut up", "We didn't do anything Max we're just friends, anyways let's finish this so we can go home" I said taking out my sword jumping onto a house

"Ok ok no need to get all feisty, but you guys did hold hands which could mean your just more than friends if you know what I mean" said Max winking at me

"I'm leaving", I said not looking at Max

"H-hey Tory I was only joking don't leave!" yelledMax

"Well stop joking around Max we have important things to do like killing this demon" I said irritated

"All right all right I will geez, so what are we going to do captain?" said Max

"Well we're going to follow the plan from before which is to take out the wings and then the head but instead of taking out the wings first, we need to take out the tail" I said looking at Max

"Ok tail first then wings and lastly the head right?" asked Max rubbing her chin

"Right so after the tail is taken care of you will take the left wing again and I'll take the right wing" I said crossing my arms

"Understood!" "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I said nodding

"Alright lets do this again!" yelled Max jumping off the broken house

As Max jumped off I turned and quickly climbed to the highest building searching for the right moment to strike

"_Now's the right time to put my training to good use"_

I closed my eyes and calmly shouted "**Kemono Kage Tsume**": Beast Shadow Claw! As I shouted those words, I felt my strength coming back while my claws grew sharper and longer than before along with my senses

_"Tch now the fun begins" _I jumped down from the building near the demon and used my newly formed claws to slash the demon on its hind leg making it stumble and scream violently with pain I then ran to the other already injured leg slashing it with force this time while Max stopped and stared in awe

I watched silently licking the blood off my claws as the demon fell on top of the houses laying still with blood everywhere

_"So much blood, I should have used this power from the start!"_

Hey Tory! How'd you do that? Your claws are like blades! said Max running up to me while staring at the demon then at me

"I'll tell you later oh and change of plans Max let's just aim for the head instead" I said walking towards the demon

Uh... yeah sure said Max

Hey Tory are you feeling alright? said Max looking at me weirdly

I'm fine why do you ask? I said grinning

"Nothing I just wanted to see if your ok geez can't I worry about my twin?" said Max pouting

"Max I don't have time for this" I said walking away

"Hey wait up!" yelled Max

I turned around looking and watching carefully at the demon as I slowly walked towards its head readying my claws for any sign of movement "_looks like I already killed it, no wait I still hear its heart beat"  
_  
"Tory!" "Whew, I'm here" said Max panting

"Max watch out!" I yelled tackling Max to ground as a huge wind came into her direction

"Can't you watch were your going?" I said annoyed

"How am I supposed to know it spits out air?" mumbled Max standing up

I looked to where the demon was and saw its saddened expression while it struggles to get up but fails, "Max let's kill it quickly, go and take out its eye while its still down" I said looking at her

She nodded and ran swiftly in front of the demons face dodging the attacks coming her way and soon enough she slashed its one good eye making it whimper and sigh "Alright Tory your turn it cant see where you are anymore' she yelled

"Hmph its finally time to put an end to this" I said taking out my sword as I climbed to the top of its head

"Tory do it quickly you know I can't stand these type of killings" said Max closing her eyes and covering her ears

I nodded and lifted up my sword tightening my grip and forcefully brought it down, but stopped "_I can't do this maybe we should get uncle's help_,"

"_Do it, just put me out of my misery"_

"What the?" "Max did you say something?" I asked looking at her

"No but did you kill the demon yet?" Said Max who was still covering her ears and eyes

"No I'm about to" I said looking around the area

_"Where did that voice come from?"_ "Wait was it you demon?" I asked in a low voice

* * *

**Sorry Guys about not updating I had a few things that I needed to take care of so I didn't get time to**

**work on my story. Sorry about that well I hope this chapter is alright for the time being.**

**Zayflo **


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

_"What the?" "Max did you say something?" I asked looking at her_

_"No but did you kill the demon yet?" Said Max who was still covering her ears and eyes_

_"No I'm about to" I said looking around the area_

_"Where did that voice come from?" "Wait was it you demon?" I asked in a low voice_

**Chapter 4:Problems**

"Yes, Tory, prince of the demon Wolf and Bird tribes it was I, you are indeed talented to have heard me, you indeed have grown, but right now you have to kill me quickly, before they take control over my body and once again use it to kill the innocents"

"First of all how do you know my name and what do you mean, they?" I asked crossing my arms

"Well let's just say I was a good friend of your parents child, I have known them for quite a long time"

My eyes widened "You knew my parents?"

"Hey Tory are you done ye-" "What the? Tory I thought you were going to kill it!" "What are you doing?!" asked Max as she uncovered her eyes to look at me

"Max, calm down this demon, this demon is a friend of our parents" I said turning to look at her

"What, a friend?" "If he is a friend, why was he attacking the kingdom, killing innocent villagers and how are you the only one able to hear and talk to him?" asked Max angrily

_"That's right, how was I able to hear and talk to him?"_ "Well he was getting to that part when you interrupted Max" I yelled

"Well I- sorry I'm just only prot- never mind just hurry up, I'll wait here" sighed Max

I nodded, "Now what can you tell me about this talent that you speak of?" "How am I able to speak and hear you, why can't Max hear and talk to you?" I asked as I jumped down from the demon's head

" Easy child, I don't have much time but I can tell you this, only you were born with this gift, your parents as well, it is somewhat like telekinesis that is carried in the bloodline of your family, only you can talk to demons in your mind, hear what they are thinking and if you practice enough you can control them with ease, none of your sisters have this power so use it wisely"

I looked at the demon, then at the ground _"Hm he knows older sister then" "Mother….Father…."_

_"Dammit there's too much to take in"_ "Now back to the problem at hand, so who are "they" that's controlling you and what do they want with the kingdom?" I asked looking up at the demon, clenching my fist

"I'm sorry prince Tory I'm terribly sorry but all I can remember was being controlled to destroy the kingdom, to get rid of something"

"Do you at least remember who was controlling you and if they are controlling others like you?" I sighed

"Yes they have started controlling others like myself so you must stop them before they control the whole demon world and the kingdoms of every tribe"

"The name is F-

What? What is the name? I asked determined

Then all of a sudden my ears perked up as I looked up at the sky squinting my eyes to see what it was, but widened at the familiar objects speeding down shit those are time bomb arrows I quickly grabbed my sword putting it on my back and ran to where Max was pulling her to safety near an unbroken home

Tory what's going on? Why are we behind a house? "Did you finish talking to the demon? asked Max looking at me worriedly

"Look Max and tell me what happens" I said pointing in the direction we were in

Just then all the time bombs went off, exploding in each area even in the air

I looked at Max "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded and we both got up after all the explosives were finished  
I ran to where the demon was, with Max behind me to find the demon missing

"Dammit someone must have taken the body" I said as I punched a nearby tree with the side of my fist

"They didn't even leave any clues behind, I guess someone doesn't want me to find out who's doing this, tch, they killed him silently right before he says the name, smart"

"Hey Tory why would you need the body of the demon?" asked Max taking me out of my thoughts

"To look for clues or any traces of someone who's behind this" I said turning to face Max

"Behind this? What do you mean? What did that demon say to you?" asked Max as she crossed her arms

"I'll explain later let's just get everyone home, so we can go home" I sighed

"Man you keep too many secrets from me and I'm your twin you're supposed to tell me if anything is bothering you" said Max with pleading eyes

"Like I said I'll tell you later and this one is important" I said wincing, _"Great looks like the Beast Shadow Claw ability is wearing off"_

"Ok we'll talk later and Tory I'll see the villagers to their homes since you're not much of a people person, so you can go over to where Star is and let her heal you, you've done a lot, so see you at home!" said Max running off

"Hmph alright see you at home" I said walking to where Star and the others were while holding my shoulder

"Damn it my shoulder is starting to bleed again I need to hurry"

_"Don't"_

Argh not you again? Why now of all places?

_"Darkness"_

As the voice faded "Finally", I stopped walking and looked around sniffing the air trying to find Star's scent

"Found her" I said while running towards the location, I was only a few feet away from the area until I felt my head spinning _"almost there"_ "Star, Star where are you guys!" I yelled panting

"Gahh, my head" I said as I fell onto the ground holding my head into my hands _"What the hell is happening to me?"_

_"Darkness….Don't…..Let"_

"Get out of my head!" I yelled banging my head against the ground

As the words replayed itself in my head, my vision became blurry and soon everything went dark including the worried and concerned voice that was nearby.


End file.
